


Desperate Times

by TheLOAD



Category: Archer (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Mentioned at least - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 11:56:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4665669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLOAD/pseuds/TheLOAD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story of how Ray first met Archer (and Lana) and ended up joining ISIS.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desperate Times

**Author's Note:**

> Lately I've been rewatching Archer and falling in love with the show all over again. That said this is my first Archer fic, so all feedback would be appreciated. Even if it's just to say something made you laugh, I'd love to hear it. Trust me, no comment is unwelcome.

"Bored?" Lana asked, finally snapping at the whining Archer. Ray just shook his head and continued to look through the night vision goggles, waiting for something to happen in the building they were supposed to be watching. An anonymous tip had told them that agents from Japan, Brazil, and Italy would be meeting in that hotel that evening to do lord knows what. So far nothing had happened, however, and Archer was getting impatient.

"Five hours, Lana, we've been waiting here for five hours and nothing has happened yet. Of course I'm bored." As much as Ray hated to admit it he had to agree with Archer. Five hours of sitting in the dark and watching people walk by the window could get boring. Taking off the goggles Ray sat back and started to fiddle with the radio, trying to see if any of Krieger's bugs had picked up something important.

"Would y'all shut up I'm trying to listen," he snapped, turning back to Lana and Archer. They quieted down for a moment as Ray went back to listening, trying to pick up on anything he could.

"Well?" Archer asked. "Has anything exciting happened yet?" Ray took the headphone away from his ear and shook his head.

"Nothing," he said. "I'm starting to think this whole thing was a bust."

"Not the worst that could happen," Archer said. Ray and Lana shot each other a look.

"You're right, Archer," she said. "There are worst things that could happen."

So maybe it wasn't the best way to spend their time, psyching themselves out with the worst case scenarios, but it killed time and sometimes after talking about all the things that could go wrong it made a person realize how unlikely those things were. Or likely, in this case, seeing as Archer had a habit of attracting bad luck to those around him.

"Like, I don't know," Archer said, trying to think of a good scenario, "Barry could be here waiting for us." Ray gave a contemplative hum at that. Barry was never good, but he wanted to top that.

"We could just be getting another sex tape back for your mother," he said, glancing back at Archer, who seemed to be reaching for his gun.

"Or," Lana said, stepping between them before a firefight could start, courtesy of Malory's inability to keep it in her pants. "It could be a set up."

"Yeah," Archer said, distracted enough to put away his gun. "There could be no agents, no threats, just a shit ton of assassins waiting for us." Ray glanced into the hotel, letting his legs dangle off the side of the building as he got lost in thought.

"Could be," he said.


End file.
